So he's a werewolf, huh?
by halcyonranhuer
Summary: Sawamura calls Miyuki out to tell him of an old secret. One shot. (MiyukiXSawamura)


**. It really wasn't supposed to turn out like this. But no regrets. I'm sorry if they turned out to be OOC.**

 **Warnings: A little bit of sexual implications and vulgarity**

 **Sawamura calls Miyuki to tell him of an old secret.**

* * *

So Sawamura Eijun is a werewolf.

He blinks once.

He blinks twice.

He blinks thrice.

The scene does not change, even when the moon is now slightly hidden behind the clouds. Even with less moonlight, there's still the ears and the tail attached on him.

The very guy whom he has dated for three months.

And then he picks his phone out thinking to make an impromptu appointment with the psychiatrist. Or perhaps, he'll head to the eye clinic first. But he was quite sure that glasses and eyesight definitely do not conjure this sort of effect.

It means one thing only; the entire real life representation of a single word called hallucinations. The better option is definitely the psychiatrist.

He then wonders what may have cause the delusion he is currently having and he lists them out mentally.

One definitely has to do with the strenuous practice for the upcoming tournaments. Or the weird juice he found in his drawers which he took without second thought yesterday.

"Senpai." He pales as he realises that Sawamura's been calling him, and for once he does not know what to do. He remains surprised, and Miyuki Kazuya only gets surprised, never stunned.

Apparently, life finally threw something out of the world at him, in which humans are never trained to react in a politically correct manner, especially to the supernatural; henceforth the screams, mass panic and hysteria.

"Ah." He begins, unsure of what to say.

"Senpai!" He realises the voice is slightly shaky and not the usual "Eijun" firmness in there. He sees the golden and slit pupils, and then for a split second, sees the raw emotions behind them, and the most prominent of them all is fear.

Sawamura fears the reaction- the rejection. And Miyuki knows. He sees it.

"I- When you called me earlier to come down, you know I was expecting something more baseball or relationship related." Miyuki finally says.

"You aren't scared?" Eijun mumbles.

"Why would I? I'm just a little, surprised, yes, definitely." Miyuki feels his heart pumping hard.

Sawamura's ears droops a little. "Usually people will be scared, so I have to keep it secret. But, I don't want to keep it secret to you anymore. I thought you will only believe me when you see- this." He smiles but he does not look up, yet his voice is determined.

Miyuki reaches out and squeezes the brown fluffy ears a little, and Sawamura growled somewhat in satisfaction. His heart skips a bit. Miyuki does it once more; he rubs his fingers over them again, and maneuverers through the soft hair. Sawamura presses his cheeks on his hand, his tail wagging. And Miyuki feels his heart beats so fast till it hurts.

"Fuck, you're so cute." He barely registers what he says, but the feelings he holds inside are pure, boiling and clear.

Now he knows.

Know he knows that he is not going nuts, nor crazy. The psychiatrist appointment can wait later. After all, the constant palpitating, the shock, has nothing negative about Eijun in them, because, he's just damn exhilarated that he has an unique lover and the actual lucky one who got the pot of gold.

Eijun flushes and his ears brushes the edge of Miyuki's chin when he draws the older into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispers, and Miyuki smiles.

"I feel a little hot." He replies and grins when he sees the perking of ears, a stiff reaction on the tail and the red shade on the other's face.

Miyuki slams the cubicle door, Eijun wriggling uncomfortably. They cannot do it in the rooms, it's not exactly private and neither soundproof.

"You have to choose today of all days." Miyuki's voice was lower, huskier as he brushes his lips on Eijun's ear. The younger shudders and props himself on the toilet seat.

"Do you go to heat every full moon?" Miyuki continues asking, hands starting to roam around the body.

"No... Werewolf legends aren't real." Eijun says and his tail wrapped playfully on the other's leg.

Miyuki then presses Eijun closer, and the other automatically responds by gently placing his lips on Miyuki's. There was tongue, exploring the edges of each other's mouth, before finally parting with wet lips. He then grinds himself on Eijun, and slowly goes faster when he hears the pants, the moans, the wanting of -

He suddenly falls towards the toilet bowl, wincing as his chest makes contact with the seat. There's a weak whine that comes afterwards

Miyuki blinks.

He sits up and sees what's below him, struggling. A tiny fluffy brown pup, with golden eyes, Eijun's track attire drooping over it. It barks once, looking quite sorry before curling into Miyuki's laps. The older took out his glasses, sighing, trying to ignore the increasingly painful reaction pushing his pants.

"Tell me earlier next time." He mumbles, and Eijun licks his hand apologetically.

"Is everything ok in the toilet?" Someone calls out.

Werewolves' myths are starting to sound dumb for some reason.


End file.
